<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i mean, i know we’re demons and all, but i think im getting used to being a 10 year old by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238936">i mean, i know we’re demons and all, but i think im getting used to being a 10 year old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Locke &amp; Key (TV), Locke &amp; Key(comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot - Freeform, Angst, Demon, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Possession, also considering the fact that nobody eats eachother here, and bode literally freaking out, and easier, and it bothers me, and mom, and probably dad by now, and probably love being human, based on the fact they dont wanna take over the world, bode-centric, but they kinda became one, did i say angst, humorous angst tho, i guess, i love me some adult acting 10yrold, i mean the kids problems are NOT addressed in the show, i mean they can eat cake, i mean what did you think when you read the title, i really intended this to be either completely crack or completely garbage fire crying, ig, lotsa angst, more interesting to write, mostly bode/bain pov, severely adult acting child, silent tribute to sain hain and lain, so look out for jokes but then like trauma ans breakdowns, thats pretty epic, they are little shits but better than dodge, they dont really care tho like dad literally would eat the three of them if he had a chance, uh, yeah i meant demon, yeah that too ig lmfao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bode—(when did he start calling himself bode? when did he start referring to himself as he, like he wasn’t just an entity floating amongst the blue behind the key door?)Bain, could feel himself interacting with the thing known as ‘Bode’ and becoming friends with the child. He could feel himself mixing and melting— amalgating, into something that was both himself and Bode.</p><p> The line that differentiated Boy and Demon thinned, until it thinned to nothing more. He felt this way—really human, in most aspects, unlike a demon known as Legion, because it was something of a craving. To feel anything. </p><p>In the world behind the key door there wasn’t much to feel. Hell, he didn’t know if he even had a body. You didn’t feel love, or hurt or fear or pleasure or happiness. </p><p>Not even when you were being eaten alive, ripped and shredded to pieces by anyone, anything, there wasn’t much to feel but oblivion and nothing. Perhaps it was better that way, and really, Bain considered it for a while, but then the door opened and shot through because maybe, just maybe, he could feel something, just once, before it ended. </p><p>It never ended. And it was much, much, better than anything he could ever feel behind the door. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinsey Locke/Gabe, None, Scot Cavendish/Kinsey Locke, Tyler Locke/Jackie Veda, a five hargreeves kinda situation lol, and jain and kain arent into that lol, and swim, bain or whatever is freaking out because hes so old but soo enjoying playing w gi joes, but they arent really them anymore, demon/human - Relationship, its more like - Relationship, like - Relationship, like eat - Relationship, more things to do guys, or - Relationship, past ones tho, which is pretty cool - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ugh, i dont WANT to read up on history, dude!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I didn’t spend an eternity watching our mother eat Sain, then watch Sain eat mom, then watch Lain eat Sain, then for dad to finally eat Lain, <em>and </em>fucking Hain, just to be turned into a fucking 10 year old, Tain! And don’t be so priss about yourself, Kain, I mean, atleast you have the right <em>age</em>!” </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m a <em>fucking girl</em>.” </p><p>“Get over it!”</p><p>”Lucky for you to say, you have nothing wrong with you!”</p><p>“Fuck off, Bain! I would rather not be a horny twerp with music taste that reeks teen angst—”</p><p>The demon(boy?) rolled their(his?) eyes. Because, honestly? He had more problems than Tain did— he was literally 10. </p><p>“God, Tain you’re such a piece of shit. <em>A</em><em>nyways, </em>a pair of <em>tits</em> on a human isnt going to do <em>shit</em>, Kain, we don’t even <em>know</em> what gender <em>we are</em>!”</p><p>“—Holy shit!” </p><p>“Kain, stop, don’t strip in front of the mirror thats an invasion of privac—“ Tain scrambled after Kain in the mirror as they(she?) began to pull her skirt off. Tain threw Kain’s clothes back at her, closing his eyes in the process and backing away skittishly.</p><p>Lord, he fucking hated it here. More than back home. He could tolerate their father almost eating him, and if they let him, Tain and Kain too.</p><p>And, really, when they first thought “oh wow, people finally opened the doors, i dont think i want to be under anymore stress and fear that im not gonna wake up the next morning—for any longer, let me go through,” and they fucking attached to three humans, they didnt think it was going to be that bad, it was only going to be temporary.</p><p>Yeah. No. It was forever. Apparently there’s no demon possession hand guide because if there was, Bain would be right back out the damn key door, right into the arms of whoever in his family hadn’t been eaten yet. This shit <em>sucked</em>. Lucky for Tain and Kain, they could act atleast a little like themselves— it was totally humiliating that him, the <em>oldest</em>, got stuck in this—this, <em>kid’s</em> body!</p><p>”Bode! Tyler! Kinsey!” </p><p>Oh for fucks sake.</p><p>Gladly, since Bain didn’t know how the hell kids talked these days, Kain spoke, “We’ll be down in a minute!” </p><p>The children’s mother gave a noncommittal hum followed by “Your Uncle Duncan’s coming!”</p><p>”Alright!” Tain said, punching Kain in the arm— they couldn’t come down yet. Kain rolled her eyes at their sibling(brother?). “It’ll be more suspicious if we don’t come down, asshat.” Bain said, walking out the door. Jain grumbled as Bain’s form grew smaller in the sunlight lit hallway of Keyhouse.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“Nice of you to join us.” Nina said, as her children, all three, surprisingly, came to the table for breakfast. It was Monday, so the kids needed to leave soon.</p><p>Bode sat at the end of the table, left side, like he usually did. Nina handed her youngest son a plate, before grabbing a second and a third, when Tyler and Kinsey sat down as well. </p><p>Though, they were acting.. odd. Bode was usually a ball of energy in the mornings, babbling and asking for more and maybe, just for a slice of cake or icecream that may be sitting in the fridge. He usually settled for candy. Today he was silent, picking at the bacon with metal fork in hand, twisting it as if he’d never seen it before. </p><p>Her eldest, Tyler, blinked owlishly at the plate set in front of him before bit out a slow and oddly deeper toned <em>thank you</em>. Nina shrugged it off as puberty— he <em>was</em> a teenager.</p><p>Kinsey didn’t spare a glance at Nina, and began eating. It was normal, as far as normal went after their fathers death, so Nina didn’t catch anything suspicious. Nina did want to announce their house plans, but decided to do so at dinner—her children were already late for school.</p><p>The three of them were already dressed, and they all sluggishly headed for the door. And they all forgot their keys. Nina handed them to her children and they nodded, albeit a lightly confused look simultaneously appearing on their faces. She waved goodbye, as Bode ran to his bus, and Kinsey and Tyler stepped into Kinsey’s friend’s car.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Holy. Fucking. Shit.</p><p>School was actual, and worse than the world against the blue and behind the door, hell. From what Bain could see in his peripheral vision was, probably, the most horrifying scene he’d witnessed in all his life. And, yes, that is counting seeing his mother eat his newborn sibling. </p><p>Children were running around the room, playing ‘tag’ or whatever the fuck it was called. A girl, and her three friends, were in the back corner, the central girl crying and pointing to a bratty looking group of boys near the bookshelves. </p><p>Bain looked away, preferring to stay in his seat than probably be targeted by such bratty looking boys, reading up on world history. He needed the knowledge, and fortunately, the schools public library provided it. </p><p>English text was <em>definitely</em> interesting. Although Bain thought the words might have scrambled into undescribable text in the eyes of a demon residing in the Bode child’s body, it did not. Aside from the change of honey brown eyes that the child had, everything had stayed the same. So, Bain read and read and read.</p><p><em>Dude, can’t you read another book? This is </em>freaking <em>boring, I mean, can’t we play with like, GI Joes? Or anything but this? We’ve got Sgt. Ire in our bag. </em></p><p>What?<br/><br/></p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Okay, first off, kissing was <em>wet</em>. Like an ocean just jumped at you. Tain blinked at Jackie, or whoever just pulled off him, muttering that they needed to study. </p><p>From what Tain knew, or from what Jamal Saturday told him in Geography class, they <em>were </em>studying. But, anyways, Jackie pulled out a textbook from her bag, and gestured for him to the same. Tain followed along, cluelessly, and unzipped his navy backpack. </p><p>Most of it, oddly, made sense to him. He felt he could spout every fact he knew, just from the title of the textbook. “History Of Lovecraft” was written, fadedly, on his own copy. </p><p>Jackie asked him a question, something along the lines of when Lovecraft was founded, and Jain almost began to pour out the answer, alongside miscellaneous facts about the town.</p><p>Almost, being the key word. </p><p>Something, stopped him. Like a hand clamped down tight on his mouth, begging him not to say anything. Really just a forceful <em>shut up!</em> was thrust at him.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t! I just got on good terms with her again! I don’t want her to get irked at my worthless Lovecraft facts, man. Whoever you are, please don’t mess this up for me!</em>
</p><p><em>That </em>definitely stopped Tain. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>After getting dropped off back at Keyhouse, by Scot, Kain ran to her room. Honestly, the human body was a <em>very </em>interesting concept to the demon. Bursting through the door, and not forgetting to lock it, quite ridiculously, Kain began to strip.</p><p>Again, before such a force stopped her from doing so. </p><p><em>What the hell is wrong with you? I mean you </em>are<em> a demon, I get that, but I don’t get why you aren’t trying to like, find the keys, resurrect Dodge, and kill us all.</em></p><p>”Dodge? <em>Keys</em>?” Kain said, out loud, stopping her action in the mirror. “Who’s talking?”</p><p><em>You can </em>hear <em>me? </em></p><p>A female sounding chuckle waved through Kain’s ears, and she shook her head.</p><p>
  <em>Well. I’m unsure if this’ll work.. but when Tyler gets home..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>————</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, looking back, now, it wasn’t <em>such</em> a good idea. </p><p>Because, wow, these keys hurt like hell. Just the feeling of anything from behind the key door felt like shit on Bain, Tain and Kain.</p><p>But, anyways, the real bad idea was meeting.. them.</p><p>Kinsey Locke sat, crisscross on her bed. Kain, in form of exact lookalike to Kinsey, sat on the chair adjacent to her desk. The only thing differentiating the two was their outfits. Kinsey had on a corduroy jacket and a red plaid skirt, whilst Kain wore platform boots and a black slip dress over a white teeshirt.</p><p>Still, that crap was <em>confusing</em>. Kinsey—not Kain—started talking. “First off. Who are you? Are Tyler and Bode in there, too? Why aren’t you trying to destroy earth, and like, kill us all? Whats behind the Key door? Why did you possess <em>us</em>? Is there a special reason? Do you have a personal grudge against Dad, maybe? Who are you?”</p><p>Tain blinked, wryly at the amount of questions, before Bain answered. He was used to answering things. </p><p>“Alright, well. First off,” he said, mocking her gesture, “We’re demons, <em>probably</em>, I mean <em>we</em> don’t even know what we are. If that childs voice asking to play with GI Joes and to write a letter to ‘Rufus’ is Bode, then yes.” Bain turned to Tain, “He keeps yelling at me. He thinks I’ll mess it up with Jackie.” Kain snorted.</p><p>”We don’t really want to destroy earth, either, we <em>just </em>got here and really, however much I hate being a 10year old, icecream is good. Very good. Behind Key door is a little hard to explain—its just empty. Those ‘floating neon bullets’ are us. I don’t really remember much of what we did there, but honestly, it was probably because we actually didn’t <em>do</em> anything.“ Bain, Kain and Jain all shrugged, in agreement.</p><p>”We didn’t <em>mean </em>to possess you three, and if I could choose I’d never possess a <em>child, </em>it’s embarrassing. Theres really no demon possession handbook, so, how were we supposed to know we were stuck in these adolescent bodies? We didn’t. There is no special reason, and again, we are demons, probably.” </p><p>Kinsey was wide eyed, though lips thinned suspiciously, before she pulled her key out. “She says to open Bode’s head. Bain.” She gave the key to her older(younger, now?) brother.</p><p>Bain sighed, shaking his head, though complying without much fuss. They key turned with a sharp click, and it did feel rather itchy on Bain’s(Bode’s?)neck, the two of them jumped out. </p><p>“Oh! It feels <em>good </em>to use Head Key again!” Two opposite Bodes were side by side. One, wearing a paint splattered longsleeve with blues and pinks mixed on the sleeves had a gleeful smile plastered on his face. It was probably Bode. </p><p>The other wore black jeans and a grey hoodie, rolling his eyes and baring gritted, irritated teeth. That was obviously Bain. However much the expression was odd on the childs body, it did seem to fit perfectly with context.</p><p>Bode, without much thought, headed straight for his door. “Holy fuck, kid—“ Bain ran after his double, shouting for Kain and Tain to follow him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i think ive corrupted him, but everything in here probably gave it away already</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They went through the door to Bode’s head.</p><p>Internally, and <em>really</em> internally, Kinsey and Tyler gawked at the sight of their little brothers head. It was completely different. They <em>were</em> the only ones to see it before.. whatever was in Bode—demons, and all that crap.</p><p>Although it still had the same form—structure, everything was off. Glee seemed to be out of sight, and the lights were dimmed down, almost off. The rest of Bodes emotions were lined up, in the floor, blank faced and slipped into what looked like a uniform. A standard looking military uniform, something that Bode’s GI Joes would wear. </p><p>Each were handcuffed, and medals, again, like standard military awards, were clipped onto them. Colored differently, it was to differentiate each emotion from eachother and itself. One in the front, with a sickening shade of purple clip stood still, though shook lightly and had the ghost of a fearful expression on him. Beside whom they assumed was Fear, was probably Anger.</p><p>A furrowed brow was permanently etched onto the emotions face, thin lipped and seemed barely to be holding onto its anger. “The emotions that’ve been used recently are lined up at the very front.” Bain said, offhandedly and looking around the body he’d occupied’s displays. </p><p>That set Tyler and Kinsey off. With as much strength as they could bring forth in their bodies which was now not their own, they both turned to which emotions were lined up at the front. It made a clear show of their brother’s mental state. </p><p>Fear, Anger, Boredness, Sadness, Responsibility, Curiousity, Tiredness and Annoyedness were all standing quietly in the front. From what Tyler could see, Glee was laying in the back, looking terrifyingly sickly, as Nostalgia struggled to stay put, eyes darting back and forth from the front to where Glee lay.</p><p>”Hey! Hey, Kinsey! Do you remember when Dad brought us to DisneyLand and—“ Glee popped up, color returning to his face, before Bain tapped a finger to Glee’s forehead and the emotion died back down, closing his eyes, as if to rest after a long day. Bain pulled Sadness out, clenching an annoyed hand against the cloth of his uniformed front. </p><p>“And.. and—dad he..” Bodes shoulders drooped unsettlingly, as he set down the boxes of memories, slugging away to a jailed display in his own head. Bain pushed Sadness back in line. Kinsey and Tyler couldn’t <em>do </em>anything. Their brother was being pushed around, and they couldn’t speak, or comfort their brother or even have control of their own bodies. </p><p>“What did you do?” Tain asked curiously. It was a question that Tyler did want to know, and would bring forth the same results—maybe even better ones, considering it was Jain who asked and not him—and it spared the threatening tone that Tyler was stirring up(though, he probably wouldn’t have used it, he couldn’t threaten the demon sitting irritatedly in his younger brothers head, no matter it <em>was </em>a demon—the face of his brother would be too much for Tyler.)</p><p>Bain shrugged. “The kids got too many raging feelings. I’d rather not reminisce on days at ‘LisneyDand’—“ </p><p>“Disneyland.” Kinsey bit out, and Bain rolled his eyes, “Disneyland. Whatever. I don’t want to deal with a kids feelings, especially the,” he shivered, “-eugh, positive ones. I barely feel it, though the kid does, bored when I want to read history and crapping himself when he feels a wind in the Winter Study.” Bain snickered, Bode grunted annoyedly, muttering something vaguely resembling <em>i dont crap myself </em>under his breath.</p><p>Tain let out a short laugh himself, looking around Bode’s head once more. His wonderment at the <em>shit </em>stored in a kids head was quickly interrupted as Bode yelled out angrily. </p><p>“Bain—why’d you lock up—“ He pointed at a figure, laying shakily in a cage, as if Bode couldn’t, or more accurately, wasn’t allowed, to say the words.</p><p>Bain looked blankly at the boy. “It’s incessant garbage. You see your mother everyday.” Bain waved away the matter, though Bode wouldn’t.</p><p>He bared his teeth furiously, “It’s not <em>garbage</em>—shes my <em>mom! </em>I don’t care what you are, but you can’t do this crap in my head, dude, <em>I</em> let you stay beca—“ Bain took a step towards Bode, “<em>You </em>let me stay? Nononono—<em>I </em>let <em>myself</em> stay, alright, I don’t want to remind you whose in charge here, I—“ Bode shoved a finger into Bain’s chest, “Who’s in charge? Mind you this my body, I can make you do what I <em>want</em>!” Bain gritted his teeth, angrily, and the two began to yell at eachother, arguing. </p><p>Emotions jumped up at each second they continued to fight—anger, fear, sadness, tiredness, arrogance, maturity, responsibility, came up pushing eachother around, until the voices of Bain and Bode seemed to mix and blend and soon became the emotions themselves, until there was only Bain and Bode left.</p><p>“What are you even doing, locking up the ‘shit’ in my head!” Bode yelled, eyes thinned and mouth ready to shout and retort. “It’s shit! It’s all shit! Because its worthless crap! I hate it here—I hate being a ten year old! I hate how it’s affecting me, like—“ He gestured to himself, “Like this! For christs sakes, I’m crying over it! I’ve never cried before, Bode!”</p><p>The previously intimidating kid now had puffy, red rimmed eyes and kept sniffing. The cheerful little brother was replaced by an annoyed, arms-crossed-angrily-against-chest boy. “Dude, do you <em>ever </em>shut up?” Bode asked, and it was like Bain was pushed back into himself—he charged for Bode, grabbing at his counterparts blonde hair. </p><p>It was definitely trippy.</p><p>Two versions of their own little brother(s? Although Bain was oldest, Jain and Tain seemed to agree that it felt they were oldest now,) were arguing pushing eachother and soon enough it dissolved into extremely loud voiced and rolling around on the ground. Tyler and Kinsey jumped out, wanting to stop them, though their bodies staying still. Tain sighed, and Kain nodded, watching the two soon get into a worse fight, screaming and shouting.</p><p>Tain and Kain, now older siblings themselves, walked and plucked the two kids off eachother. Though Kain and Tain were in complete control, it felt that Tyler and Kinsey had all the same plucked their little brother off the other(it was very odd, to have something in common with a demon, but not unwelcomed—the struggles of a little sibling was something all too familiar to Tyler and Kinsey.)</p><p>Kain(and Kinsey,) held Bode by the wrist, not too hurtfully, though. Tain(and Tyler,) had an iron grip on the back of Bains hoodie, dragging him a few safe meters away from Bode. Tain coughed, clearing his throat—“Bain. What’s happening to you, I mean, you <em>cried</em>.”</p><p>Bain rolled his eyes, huffing, as hair was pushed out of his eyes from the blown air. “Being in the little shits body is affecting us. I’ll start acting like a kid and he’ll feel like hes an overly depressed adult with an alcohol problem.” Bode caught Bain’s eye from across the room(head?) and Bain stuck out his tongue; Bode flipped him off. </p><p>Bain looked up to Tain, as if to give a <em>you see? </em>gesture. “What a nice combination—we’ll be diagnosed with split personality disorder <em>and </em>BPD!” Bain bit out, as the fabric of his hoodie began to choke him. Tain dropped him, frightened he might accidentally kill his brother. </p><p>“You might be affected too, Kain, Tain.” The siblings looked to their brother, alarmed. Bain snickered, “So nice that we’ll start feeling crap, isn’t that right, Bode?” Bode, across from Bain, lay on the floor, “Ugh. I feel like I have a hangover. Nice, cool, cold floor underneath me like I’m in a club bathroom and a headache like I’ve been shot—or <em>taken</em> too many shots.”</p><p>Tain and Kain rubbed their temples irritatedly. Tyler, immediately getting tired of the shit going on, pulled Tain away, dragging the rest out and clicking out the key from Bode’s head. Bain yawned, scratching his neck where the key was.</p><p>“Bode says he doesn’t want to come out again, not until <em>atleast</em> next month.” Bain flopped down onto Kinsey’s bed, Kain coming over and pushing him onto the other side of her mattress and sitting down on where he previously was. “Oh my god—Kain hand me the key.” She tossed it to him, and with another click, Tyler and Tain were out.</p><p>Tylers rant was displayed, “—and Kinsey, god, what the hell? I know we had to kill Dodge but I didn’t know we were going to be turned into—into <em>this</em>! Bodes not Bode, and I know we aren’t ourselves anymore—“ Tain flicked Tyler on the shoulder. He abruptly stopped his stream and stumble of words, before any curses displayed previously, racking unpleasantly in Tain’s mind, came out.</p><p>”Oh.” He said shortly, owl eyed. He coughed. “Can.. can Kinsey talk to me?” Kain furrowed her brow, unsure if it would work but slowly nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. “—just concentrate, like, harder!” </p><p>“Kinsey?” Tyler said, slowly. Kinseys eyes widened and she looked down to herself— hands, legs, feet. She was herself again. Kinsey walked over to Tyler, pushing him into a hearty bear hug, sniffling. After.. <em>that</em>, Tyler and Kinsey were huddled, hushing tones sometimes peaking out of their lengthy conversation. </p><p>They seemed nervous. And like they really didn’t want to say it. “We’ve decided.. that we’ll let you guys stay. In—in a.. dual.. dual ownership.” Bain sat up, immediately, “What? The hells dual ownership?” </p><p>Kain rolled her eyes. Kinsey and Tyler continued. “We can see how much you guys.. like it here. And that you, probably, wont try to end the world.” Tyler snorted, shaking his head in incredulity. “Even if we did want to push you out.. we don’t know how. No one does. So, if we let you stay, in our heads or whatever, and you dont kill anyone or do anything weird, we’ll compromise. And..” Kinsey stopped, unsure if she wanted to continue. Tyler finished for her.</p><p>“We don’t want to be in control, anymore. Or, atleast, for another while.” Tyler looked down to his feet, “We’re tired. I guess we just want a break. We won’t be completely gone. It’ll be like before this—you have control, we have some of it and can talk to you. You get to experience what you want, and we get a break.” Kinsey looked to them, as Tyler concluded.</p><p>“Deal?” She asked. Tain, Kain and Bain sat on Kinseys bed. “Deal.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>